Always There
by To Love Is To Destroy 21
Summary: "What shocked me were the already fading bruises on his arms and face, and the tears streaming from his eyes. 'What happened' I asked. 'M-my parents.' Wally stuttered softly, more tears welling in his eyes." Wally's parents are abusive, and it is up to Roy and Dick to make him feel better. Brotherly fluff and bonding! Rated for mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, these characters, or the cover picture! I'm just screwing with their fictional lives, and the line art for this belongs to HikariTheAlchemist on deviant art. Her work is really cool, you should go check it out :) This goes along with the comic version of Young Justice where Wally's parents are abusive. There is not much detail, but if this is a trigger for you, I beg you not to read this. There will probably be about three or four chapters to this story. A big thanks to Broken. Bird. Nightingale for reading over this for me, and HikariTheAlchemist for letting me use her picture! I hope you like it! :)**

**XXX**

I sighed as I rolled over to glance at the clock. It's only one o'clock, so I can get another couple hours of sleep in before I have to go to the mountain. I rolled back over and attempted to get back into the dream I'd been having. It was a really good dream for a change. There was something about the circus, though instead of the bad memories, there had been all of the best ones. I burrowed deeper under the covers and tried to remember. I was falling back to sleep when I felt a tentative hand on my shoulder. _'That's strange' I thought. 'Alfred or Bruce would just wake me up. Who else would be here?'_ I turned to see who the hand belonged to, but stopped dead in my tracks. It was Wally; however, that is not what bothered me. What shocked me were the already fading bruises on his arms and face, and the tears streaming from his eyes._ 'What? How could this happen?'_

"What happened?" I demanded, moving so he could sit next to me on my bed. He stood there for a second, almost like he was fighting with himself, before giving in and collapsing on the bed.

"M-my parents." he stuttered softly, more tears welling in his eyes. I couldn't believe my ears. _'His parents did this? But he doesn't even live with them anymore!'_ I could not go after them, not yet at least. I needed to calm Wally down and get the whole story first. Then I could go find Wally's parents. They are way overdue for a nice little chat from Robin. However, my plotting could wait because Wally looked so down trodden that even the Batman's heart would melt within a second.

"Oh, Walls. C'mere." I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his shaking shoulders. "What happened? Why wasn't Berry with you?" I asked, trying not to sound half as furious as I really was. _'How could Barry let this happen? He knows how bad Wally's parents are!'_

"The-they said they wanted t-to talk." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I went to go meet them, and it was fine. Dad said he stopped drinking, and it really seemed like it. It's been about a week since we reconnected, but today... I don't understand what I did! I said I was s-sorry, but he wouldn't stop yelling. Mom got scared and l-left, and, and..." Wally took a shaky breath, but couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He looked like an abused puppy, and in a way he was. It felt like someone stabbed me in the gut and twisted the knife. _'How can anyone treat their own son like that?'_

"Wally. Wally, look at me. Whatever they said, it's not your fault. Okay? Your father has a drinking problem. How on Earth is that your fault? Believe me, I know it sucks to not have your parents, but you have so much more! You know I'm always here. You have the team, the League, Roy, Iris and Barry, and even Bruce. I can bet that your parents are going to meet Batman and Robin real soon." Despite his tears, Wally gave me a weak grin. It was barely noticeable, except for those who have known him for years.

"Thanks, Dick. But I really should head home. Uncle Barry will worry." He went to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"No problem, but you shouldn't go home. You're still bruised, and I know you don't want to tell Iris and Berry what happened." He still looked unconvinced, but I knew he wanted to stay. I knew he was going to have nightmares tonight, and it will help if he has someone with him. "I'll have Bruce tell Barry tomorrow, and I can call Roy and have him stay over, too." He finally looked convinced, and he gave me a grateful, yet pained smile.

"O-okay. Thank you." I grabbed my phone, fingers flying over the keys with the speed of an experienced hacker. I quickly sent the text to Roy, and jumped off of my bead.

"You're welcome. Now, Alfred just went to the store today, and I'm sure you are hungry, like always." I shot Wally a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because he finally had a real smile on his face, even if it was minuscule.

"Awesome! Did he make any cookies?" He asked as he practically dragged me to the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip and peanut butter ones. And we have left over Chinese food, lasagna, pizza, and chicken. I'm guessing you want all of it?" With his speedster appetite, all of that food will be a pretty small meal.

"No, I don't want to eat all of your food, man." he suddenly looked guilty and I caught a flash of another foreign emotion on his face. It was a mixture of fear and shyness. _'Oh, god. Wally is never shy! What did his parents do to him?'_

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of these characters, and I am getting absolutely no profit from this whatsoever. The line art for this picture also belongs toHikariTheAlchemist on deviant art. Thoughts are in apostrophes and dialogue is in quotation marks. Thank you for all of the reviews! And a special thanks to the guest that pointed out my spelling mistake with Barry's name. I typed this on my ipod, and I guess I never caught it! Thanks for pointing it out, love!**

_'"No, I don't want to eat all of your food, man." he suddenly looked guilty and I caught a flash of another foreign emotion on his face. It was a mixture of fear and shyness. 'Oh, god. Wally is never shy! What did his parents do to him?'_

**XXX**

"Walls, there are only three people that live here. Alfred just went to the store; we don't need all of this food! It's okay, I promise." _'This is bad, very bad. Wally is never one to turn down food, especially if it is something Alfred cooked.'_ "How much have you even eaten today? It doesn't look like you've had much. Look man, I know you're hungry, and you really need the food. If you eat now, then when Roy gets here we can bust out some snacks, and we can watch a movie or something. I have a couple new games, if you're up to playing."

"Alright, fine, but you aren't allowed to hack the game again! That's how you always manage to win! Everyone knows that I have the real skills." He flexed his muscles playfully, and although I knew his smirk was way too forced, I let it go. His parents are a touchy subject on the best of days, and I don't need him running out.

As Wally inhaled the food I had reheated for him, I checked my phone to see if Roy had responded yet.

**Roy**: _What do u mean dont go after them? They hurt my little brother! AGAIN! How bad is he? Im going to ask GA to do my rounds. If he doesnt I guess they wont get done. His problem._

I typed out a quick reply to Roy before I started to make Wally some more food. If he had been with his parents all day, then he had to eat the amount a normal teen would. That is not nearly enough for a whole meal, let alone all day with only that much food. I couldn't believe that he didn't pass out.

**Me**: _I mean, I have it covered. It will be too obvious if we all go. Maybe Bruce can call in a favor and get a law suit or something. I'm just as mad as you are, believe me. He is pretty distraught. Heavy on the dis. He is trying to hide it, but you know his acting skills. Try not to get into another fight with GA, alright? And could you grab some snacks on the way over? He hasn't had much to eat for a while._

**Roy**: _K b there soon_

I sighed in relief. The sooner he gets here, the sooner we can cheer Wally up. He needs to be with some real family right now. He needs people who won't yell and hit him, but will comfort and care for him. We talked as Wally ate, staying away from the dangerous subjects for now. When he was finishing up the waffles I made him, Roy walked in. He set some movies and snacks on the counter, and collapsed into the chair next to Wally.

"Hey, Walls," Roy greeted, giving him a one-armed hug, "How are you doin', bud?" Roy and I were looking at his face, trying to judge how bad he was about to lie.

"Fine. Pretty asterous, actually." He flashed us a quick smile, but it was fake, like he was trying to convince himself instead of us. Roy narrowed his eyes, but didn't comment. I put my hand on Wally's shoulder, and I caught his eye before he averted his gaze again. The three of us put the dirty dishes in the dish washer, and went up to my room.

"Walls? Wally, look at me," Roy laid his hand on Wally's shoulder,"Please talk to us, bud." Wally glanced up, but wouldn't look either of us in the eyes.

"I'm fine, guys. I should head home, anyway. You need your sleep, and my aunt and uncle will worry.

I moved closer to him, and tilted his head up so he was looking at me instead of his shoes. "We are not going over this again. You are going to stay here, at least for tonight. We are just trying to help, but we can't do that if you don't talk to us."

"He is right, Walls," Roy added, " You said that you didn't want to tell Barry yet, and we are already here. You wouldn't let one of us go if the roles were switched, and you know it. Please, talk to us."

"I-I know. Sorry guys." We gave him our reassurances, and we sat down on my bed. _'Hopefully, he will believe us when we try help him.'_

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Once again, the amazing line art belongs to HikariTheAlchemist! After this, there will be one more chapter! I feel like this story is getting a little more OOC than I planned, but I'm _not_ going to just quit writing it, so... Sorry if this is bad! Wally is going to talk about his abuse. This may not be an accurate portrayal, as I have never been abused, but I did my best without going into too much detail. I hope you have liked this, so far :)**

_"He is right, Walls," Roy added, " You said that you didn't want to tell Barry yet, and we are already here. You wouldn't let one of us go if the roles were switched, and you know it. Please, talk to us."_

_"I-I know. Sorry guys." We gave him our reassurances, and we sat down on my bed. 'Hopefully, he will believe us when we try to help him.'_

**XXX**

We were sitting in a small circle on my bed with our pile of snacks in the middle. Wally was playing with his hands in his lap, trying to put off telling his story. Roy put his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us tonight, but you'll have to tell us in the morning. Isn't it better to get it over with now? Then we can play that new game, or sleep, or whatever. 'Kay?" Wally nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm guessing you want me to start from the beginning," He said, continuing to look at his lap. We nodded, even though he couldn't see us. "Okay. They contacted me a week or so ago, saying they had sobered up and wanted to try again. Like the idiot I am, I believed them." He raised his gaze to properly look at us for the first time since entering my room. He held up his finger, telling us not to interrupt him. "No, listen, any smart person would have turned them down." I was getting ready a mental list that would prove him wring every time he said something bad about himself, and I could tell that Roy was doing the same.

"Wally-" I began, but I was cut off before I could finish my sentence. Roy had put his hand on my arm, making me stop. "Fine," I said, looking at Wally. "I won't interrupt."

"Anyway, I went and met them, and they finally acted like family. They really were clean. No drugs, no alcohol, nothing. We caught up, and I even stayed with them. I told Uncle Barry that I was staying with a friend. The house was clean, and there was real homemade food. Everything was like it used to be when I was little." Tears were slowly leaking out of his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away discretely. Roy and I scooted closer to Wally so we could comfort him. I rubbed his back, and he laid his head on Roy's shoulder.

"I was actually supposed to spend the night tonight. Uncle Barry thinks that I'm staying at the mountain. We were watching some movies and talking, and Dad had a beer. He said that only one drink wouldn't hurt, but he didn't stop at one. I didn't want to say anything and make him mad. He must've had at least ten or eleven. Th-the look on Mom's face, she knew it would get bad, but she wouldn't do anything!" Wally squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to stop the freely falling tears.

"Oh, Walls. C'mon we've got you. It'll be alright now," Roy whispered, tightening his are around Wally. There were tears brimming in his eyes; the sparkle seemed to have left the green of his irises. I could feel my own tears threatening to fall from my eyes, and had no doubt I looked exactly like Roy did.

"Why? They had been clean for over a year. What did I do to make him drink? Why?" He whispered the last word, but I still heard him.

"Wally. You have to understand, it's not your fault. Okay? He has a drinking problem, there isn't anything you can do to help." We fell into silence as Wally continued to fight back his tears.

"Thanks, guys. I'm sorry for breaking down like that." He gave a weak chuckle, but his tears had finally seemed to stop.

"No problem, Walls. We are always here for you, you know that," Roy said as gave him another one-armed hug. He moved our pile of snacks onto my bedside table, and I continued to rub Wally's back until he fully calmed down.

"But, Walls..." I trailed off, reluctant to bring the painful subject back up once more. "Why didn't you fight back or run?" I had a feeling I knew why, but I needed to hear him say it.

"I-I didn't want him to see my speed. He can't know who I am." I narrowed my eyes at him, analyzing his words and actions. I saw him rub his eyes and nose, which were clear signs that he was lying. _'Liar. He know show to get away without showing off his speed. Plus he was drunk, so the odds are, he wouldn't have even remembered.'_ However, Roy spoke up before I had the chance.

"Bull," He said darkly. "Don't look at me like that, Wally," Roy spoke in a softer tone, letting Wally know he wasn't seriously mad at him. "You have been a hero for how many years now? Five, six? You know how to get out of tight situations without blowing your cover. We have seen you do it. So, try again. And this time, please don't lie. We're your brothers; you can't lie to us. You never could, remember?" I could see Wally's eyes widen when Roy called him out on lying. I saw he was trying to come up with a better excuse when I grabbed his hand and made him look at me.

"Please, Wally, don't shut us out. We are just trying to help." Wally nodded at me, but turned so he would try and hide the tears that started to fall down his freckled cheeks.

"I-I grew up being told I deserved whatever punches or insults he threw. I'm used to it. He just kept yelling and scr-screaming. I couldn't move. It was like I wa-was eight again." Wally spun around quickly, his arms going around my neck as he clung to me, still attempting to hold back his sobs. Roy walked over and joined in on our hug, sandwiching Wally in between us.

"Wally," Roy said, hugging us both tightly. "You have to remember that you don't deserve that abuse. You never did. There isn't anything wrong with you. It's their fault for not realizing how great of a kid they had." We stood there in nearly complete silence, with the only exception being our muffled sniffles.

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I don't own the show (or the comics) or anything related to them. Another big thanks to Broken. Bird. Nightingale for reading over this for me, and HikariTheAlchemist for letting me borrow her line art! To everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed: you are all beautiful! You are seriously awesome! :) Yay, this is the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!**

_"Wally," Roy said, hugging us both tightly. "You have to remember that you don't deserve that abuse. You never did. There isn't anything wrong with you. It's their fault for not realizing how great of a kid they had." We stood there in nearly complete silence, with the only exception being our muffled sniffles._

**XXX**

We pulled apart after nearly five minutes. I walked over to my movie case that was mostly filled with movies that haven't officially been released yet. I smirked as I reached for one of mine and Wally's favorite movies, knowing that Roy wouldn't be amused with my pick.

"Good God, don't tell me you're gonna pick out Harry Potter, again," groaned Roy. He looked up at me from his spot on my bed, and rolled his eyes at the grin on my face that matched Wally's almost perfectly.

"You know us too well, Roy-Boy," I said, using the nickname he despised most from his childhood. "Anyway, it's a classic, how can you not love it?"

Roy, acting much like the mature adult he insists he is, stuck his tongue out at us. "There is a difference between it being a classic, and just being over watched."

I looked up at him through my eye lashes, and pouted slightly. "Pretty please, Roy? I promise we can watch something else next time." Roy huffed, but I knew he gave in. He could never resist when Wally or I really wanted something.

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled. He attempted to scowl at us, even though we all knew he didn't mean it. I popped the disk into my DVD player, and sat on my bed next to Wally. It only took about twenty minutes for us to eat all of our snacks. Wally fell asleep about ten minutes later, with Roy and I right behind him.

I woke up when I felt my pillow moving around spasmodically. I opened my bleary eyes and glanced at the clock. It was almost six o'clock in the morning. I calculated the numbers quickly in my head and concluded that I'd been asleep for three hours, maybe a bit more. I looked at Wally and saw that he was squirming around, his face pinched up like he was in pain. I shook his shoulder, but got no response.

"Wally, Wally wake up. You're okay, c'mon Walls, please?" I kept muttering nonsense in an attempt to comfort him. He bolted out of bed, panting as if he had just run two laps around the world. Roy woke up when he heard my mumbling, and saw what was happening.

"Shh, Walls. Calm down. You're safe, we're here." Roy pulled Wally back down, and wrapped his arms around him. "It was a dream, Walls. It's going to be okay, now."

"S-sorry," Wally muttered. "It was just so real. I could hear him y-yelling again. It was all my f-fault," he said. "All my fault that he and Mom always fight."

"Wally!" I scolded. "It wasn't your fault! He was wrong. You are an awesome friend, a fantastic brother, and an amazing hero. It was his fault. He is a drunk, and not nearly good enough to be your father."

Roy agreed with me, and Wally nodded his head. "Walls, you might not believe us now, but he is right. Believe me, we both understand how much it sucks to not be able to be with your parents. It hurts, but it will get better. And we will be here whenever you need us. Your aunt and uncle will do whatever they can to help you, too. We are all your family, Walls. Your true family, through thick and thin." I saw Wally's eyes shift downwards, but there was also a small twinkle that I hadn't seen since he woke me up hours ago. Something Roy said must have stuck in his head. He pulled Roy and I into a tight hug.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best," Wally sniffled into Roy's shoulder. We both knew it would take years to undo all of the pain inflicted by his parents; however, between Barry, Iris, Roy, and I, I knew we could do it. We always have and always will be there for each other.

**XXX**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I really hoped you've liked this! It would be great if you reviewed and told me what you thought, but if you don't want to, that's fine, too. :) I look forward to hearing your opinions! Thanks for bearing with me and reading all of this! :) **


End file.
